Tides Have Changed
by Klara123
Summary: Hogwarts is now a jail to the non-Pureblood wizards and witches. Even after the defeat of the Dark Lord and the unfortunate death of Dumbledore, the Dark Servants had won the war. Any supporters that are purebloods and any link to Harry Potter are heavily imprisoned. Hermione Granger and several Muggle Borns are in the hands of Death Eaters. Their jail: Hogwarts.
1. Chapter 1

"What are you waiting for? Get in the bloody train, _Mudbloods_!"

The yelling of a lesser known Death Eater snapped all of us out of fear-induced trance that had settled on us. The 9 ¾ train wasn't as brilliant and majestic as it was years before; years before the rule of Death Eaters. It's once gleaming red paint that shone like diamonds was now dull and gloomy. At every door to each compartment held a Death Eater. There were no more families trying to remind their kids to remember to treat their animals properly, warn them to do good at school or tell them they will see them during the Winter Break. Now, it was filled with gloomy children who are not purebloods and a swarm of Death Eaters watching the progression.

There was no more laughing and giggling with Ron and Harry. Being a purebloods but blood traitors, the Weasley's, alongside with Harry Potter, were in a different location, held in captivity. All of Ministry's employees were held in captivity, but not as guarded as the members of Orders of Phoenix. The killer and the perpetrator of the Dark Lord were treated with more caution than that was served in Azkaban.

As I was about to board the train with the Patils, I was roughly grabbed by the elbow from behind. I turned around to see who it was just to realize it was a Death Eater. I swallowed, trying bring the some comfort to my dry throat. He pulled me away from the throngs of people. Some students stopped to watch what was going but was prodded with wands held by the Dark Servants.

"Mudblood Granger, you have a _special_ seating arrangements than the rest of these filth." the Death Eater hissed as he turned around to look at me.

"Oh, the joy. I feel special." I spat out, sarcastically. In return, he gripped my elbow with such anger that I let out a yelp of pain. "Let go of me, you _swine!_" He just let out a guffaw as we continued walking (or being dragged, whatever you prefer). We walked down the train so much that students and Death Eater alike started to dwindle down. It seemed like we were heading towards the end of the train.

As we neared the train, I saw two cloaked figures standing by the doorway. One of the Death Eaters was holding a cane causing the blood that is running through my veins to freeze over. I knew who the wielder of the cane was but I couldn't figure out the stockier Death Eater he was talking to.

"Mr. Malfoy, I got Granger like you've asked. Mr. Lestrange, it is nice to see you." greeted the Death Eater towards his superiors. The other two slowly turned around, their skeleton half masks giving them the aura of death, and smirked at me. Lucius Malfoy raised his cane and placed it under my chin and pushed it upwards. I sneered at him in return but it just made him snicker.

"When you told me that she was a feisty one, I really didn't believe you. I was wrong." the burly one, Lestrange (Rodolphus or Rabastan?) said which made Malfoy give his infamous smirk towards his friend. "What should we do? Make her _kneel?_"

Malfoy thought about it then shook his head. "It is time to depart. We will make her kneel once we get situated." he decided, making me internally sigh in relief. "Get inside, Granger." Not wanting to make them mad, I followed their instructions and stepped inside the train. Suddenly, a round object was pressed against my back and was pushed hard but I caught myself with a hop. Realizing that Malfoy pushed me with his cane, I swirled around fast and glared at the piece of shit. But they were too busy laughing like school boys then receive my glare. _Calm down, they are just trying to get a rise out of you_.

Ah, _special arrangements for Mudblood like me_. For Half-Bloods, there were seats to sit on. For Muggle Borns, there were none. Few students were sitting on the floor of the train, huddling together. I went to the farthest corner of the train and slumped down, looking at the two Death Eater who sat on their, and only, chairs. The door to the train closed which led Malfoy to bring his hood down and removing of his mask.

His to die for platinum blond hair was tied back with a black ribbon. His blue eyes was cold giving him an aristocratic look and his powerful jaw made people think twice about messing with him. He scanned the whole train compartment with a sneer and he caught my eyes. His slightly full lips pulled upwards at the corner to make a smirk. I just stared at him, confused. Where was Draco? Narcissa?

"Can I ask you something, Lucius?" I asked and everyone in the train looked at me with two emotions: awe and warning looks. No one had ever called the Death Eaters by their first name. The said man rose his eyebrows but didn't comment on it.

"What is it, Granger?"

"I am not trying to be funny or anything. This is honest to god question. I am not trying to take? a piss at you." I warned. My question would cause him to blow up in rage.

"_What is it, Granger?_" asked Lucius again and I sighed.

"Where is Draco? Mrs. Malfoy?" I honestly was curious. Lucius face became tight and his lips stretched into a grim line. I knew that was a bad question but I grew up with Draco and I never had problems with Narcissa, not even when I was tortured by Bellatrix at the Malfoy Manor.

"They are at the Manor. Don't worry about them, Granger." answered Lucius, surprisingly civil. But there was no ease or contempt in his eyes like one would expect from a man like Lucius. No, his eyes were guarded but I still could see the fear. Are they really not at the Manor? Is he still not trustworthy among his peers? My eyes flitted to Lestrange who still had his mask on but his hood down, his curly brown hair spilling around his mask. Did Lestrange trust Malfoy at all? The way they were speaking, yes; Lestrange trusted him.

I nodded to tell him that our conversation was over and I huddled closer to the wall, looking out the window, at the passing scenery. The scenery used to bring happiness to me, knowing that my home was getting closer. Now, I was filled with dread. Hogwarts was going to become like a prison to us non-Pureblood wizards and witches. Instead of being homey feel to it, it will be cold. It's not going to be comfortable for us, especially us Muggle Borns.

Are we going to treated like how Bellatrix tortured me? Suddenly, not having my wand made me feel vulnerable and naked. They said that if they liked our behavior in school, they will give our wands back. I don't know what they meant by that. Are we going to have classes? If so, what? How To Be A Death Eater 101? Probably DADA but more with Dark Magic. Potions? Definitely. Hopefully no Divinations. _Let there be Runes!_ I wonder who our teachers would be. Most of the teachers are in imprisonment for siding with Dumbledore.

I glanced back at Lucius who was looking at his cane. Will he be a professor? I actually wouldn't mind at all if he thought. I may not like him, but I knew for sure that he was an intelligent guy. I felt a tug of my robe to my side. I looked to see it was a petite girl with thick, sun bleached brown hair that was wavy. Her big, blue eyes reminded me of a bunny and she was hesitant to meet my eyes.

"Yes?" I asked her and she gave a flitting glance at the Dark Servants then looked back at me.

"You talked to them so easily. How so?" she asked, softly.

"I have known Lucius since I was eleven years old. We haven't seen things eye to eye sometimes but there are times when I admit that he is intelligent. It's no wonder he was the second person that the Dark Lord went to." I whispered back to her and she gave me a look of wonder. "Yes, I know that I have complimented the enemy but when you see something amazing, you comment on it. No matter where they stand on their ideals. Oh! I forgot to introduce myself. I am-"

"Hermione Granger. I know. You are like a hero to us. I am Robin Tully." she introduced herself then turned red. "I am sorry. I didn't mean to cut you off like that."

"Don't worry about it. What House were you in?" I asked, knowing that she knew which House I belonged in. She blushed and looked away.

"Slytherin. What people say that there are no Muggle-Born or Mudbloods in Slytherin are wrong. There were couple of us and we stuck together. I knew all about Blood prejudice that the Purebloods in Slytherin, even some in Ravenclaw, have before I got sorted into Slytherin." answered Robin, looking at her long, slender fingers. "Despite being bullied, I loved being a Slytherin. I don't know why. Maybe it's the way we solve things. Smart but not in traditional way. We would find other ways to finish our homework."

I could see how much she liked being a Slytherin and how she misses it. I felt guilty for thinking that everyone in Slytherin were bad. There were several Muggle Borns Slytherin but they were too scared to come out. Damn, Salazar and his ideals! I just smiled at her and she smiled back. I hope we stay together in Hogwarts. Robin was too sweet to be amongst the likes of Death Eaters.

"It's another hour from Hogwarts." said Lestrange, causing all of us to jump in surprise. "Now because you guys are special, you have different arrangements. You will share a room with a partner you choose or we will choose for you if you misbehave. You will only have your classes and recreational. For the Magical Creatures class that used to be taught by the great oaf Hagrid, you will be taught in the Forbidden Forest."

There was a murmur among the kids but Lucius cleared his throat to bring our attention back to Lestrange. An ugly smirk was playing on his face which caused dread to fill me.

_"And each of you will be given the Dark Mark." _


	2. Chapter 2

All of us were silent after the admission made by Lestrange. I felt someone grab my hand in fright and I knew it was Robin. I didn't respond back, too out of it. The...Dark Mark? "WHAT?!" A boy yelled out, causing me to snap out of my trance. I squeezed Robin's hand back then released it. I stood up and glared at Lestrange who in return gazed cooly back at me. Anger coursed through me like gasoline on fire. To have the very thing that we fought against tattooed on us made me see red. I breathed hard as my glare shot daggers at the insane, impotent man! I can see how Bellatrix and Rodolphus go hand in hand.

"Why the Dark Mark? Your dear Voldemort is _dead!_" I yelled back and I saw Rodolphus gave me a sharp look. "Oh did I make fun of the guy who made you feel important?" Lestrange walked a threatening step towards me but Lucius put his hand out. "Is this Dark Mark for everyone?"

"No, it's only for you Mudbloods." Lucius said, calmly. I was so used to the word 'mudblood' that it didn't effect me but the other students visibly flinched. "Yes, we know that the Dark Lord is dead. The only reason we are handing this Dark Mark to you is to track you and what you are doing. Who ever marks you will be...like your master. For example, Granger. If I were to mark you, and you touch your tip of your finger to the mark, I will be summoned. Lucky for you guys, its only both of us who is going to mark you. You think we are dangerous? You should be thankful that it is not the Carrows."

I turned pale at the mention of the Carrows. I turned the Robin and the others and they looked at me. "Be grateful." I said, then shivered. "I rather be in a room full of Lucius Malfoys than be in a room with _one_ of the Carrows, let just say. Lestrange, in the matter of torture, who was the worst? Bellatrix or the Carrows?" I glanced at the seated man. His expression didn't change to a bit from hearing his former wife's name.

"I can't say but I think Bellatrix was slightly crazier than the Carrows." he answered, "and hey, why room full of only Lucius Malfoys?"

"Okay, I rather be in a room filled with lots of Rodolphus Lestranges and Lucius Malfoys. Better?" I asked, exasperated and he nodded in thanks. All the kids gave me strange looks. I simply shrugged innocently at them. "What type of classes would there be?"

"Of course. A know-it-all will always wanders back to the books." mocked Lucius and I scoffed. "Mostly Dark Art stuff and some physical classes. And no, there will no History of Magic." I raised my eyebrows at him and laughed.

"I am surprised that you don't have a class just dedicated to your dear Lord. Maybe, you will know the truth about your dear _pureblood_ Lord Voldy." I said, shrugging. I smirked as I got the reactions I wanted: the two Death Eaters gave me both their attention, curious and confused. I went over and sat where Lucius was sitting. "_Come on! Haven't you wondered_? At all?"

"Wondered about what?"

"The authenticity of his _pureblood_ status? No? He says something and you guys believe it because he is powerful? He _lied_." I said, combing my finger through my slightly bushy hair. Lucius walked threateningly towards me. "You guys literally sing about Blood Supremacy out of your ass but you guys don't question the leader. Lord Voldemort's real name is Tom Marvolo Riddle. You know that right?"

"Yes, we do." Lestrange said while Lucius looked impatient at how slowly I was talking.

"Tom Riddle's father was named Tom Riddle Sr. Tom Riddle's father was a Muggle. Tom Riddle's mother, Merope Gaunt, had made Tom Riddle Sr. drink a love potion because he was so handsome. And Tom Riddle pops out out of the womb, crazy as shit, and when he turned sixteen, he killed his dad because he abandoned them. Long story short or short story even shorter, Lord Voldemort is not a pureblood! YES for blind followers!" I exclaimed to a deathly quiet room.

No one reacted. "You guys just took his word and believed he was pureblood? If you are that easily tricked, I could have joined you guys saying that _I_ was a Pureblood. Would've made my life a whole lot easier. I know he did this because he idolized Salazar Slytherin and his ideals of not trusting Half-bloods or Muggle Borns. But he, himself, was a Half-Blood." I continued on, remembering what Harry told us after he had lessons with Dumbledore. "Hypocrisy at it's best."

They didn't react the way I thought they would: horror and surprise. It was my turn to become shocked. "You guys _knew_ and yet you still followed him!"

"When we found out, it was too late. We were already Marked and we had to stay with him and pretend we didn't know about his lies." answered Lucius. I saw Robin step up, causing Lestrange to look at her. She shrinked away from his gaze but she didn't back away.

"Then why all this? Now that Voldemort," she said, and stuttering at the name, "why are we still being punished for the things we don't have control over?" _Oh, Robin, your own House betrayed you_. "We didn't ask to be Half-Bloods or Muggle Borns or Purebloods! I'll have you know despite being a Muggle Born, Hermione is a really strong and the brightest witch of her time! Blood should not tell us what we are capable of."

"Someone else decided your guys' fate." said Lucius, his eyes tightening up just like it did when I asked about his family. Was he doing all of this against his will? Why would they lock his family up? "Now, shut up and sit back down. Granger, get off of the seat."

I grumbled as I got off, walking around him. I got a sniff of him, a mixture of after rain smell and fire; a scent of a very masculine, fine man. Our eyes caught and I glared at him and in return, he rolled his eyes. I went back to Robin and slid down beside her. I looked at Lestrange with his long slightly wavy brown hair and beard with deep set eyes of brown, I realized that if Lestrange cleaned up a bit, trimmed or removed his beard, he would actually be a very good looking guy.

The silence in the compartment and the repetitive noise of the wheels of the train made me really sleepy. Robin was already sleeping on my shoulder. I felt my head nestle softly on top of her head as I felt my eyelids become heavy as lead. Before I succumbed to slumber, my eyes caught Lucius's eyes.

His eyes were filled with pain.

"Wake up!" a loud shout made both Robin and I jump into wakefulness. Rubbing the sleep in my eyes, I gazed around just to realize that the train has stopped. Lestrange was looking down at us. "We are here. Get up." I nodded and got up, helping Robin to stand up as well. I looked around the train to see the absence of other students and Lucius Malfoy. "They are figuring out who their partners will be."

"I want Robin to by my partner." I said, as we climbed down the compartment.

"Maybe." Was Lestrange answer. I twirled around to meet his eyes.

"You said that we can choose our partners. I chose my partner." I reminded him and he sighed as if talking to me was making him bored.

"Yes, we said that. But we are Death Eaters. We can choose to change our rules, ya know?" he said, smirking. Oh the nerve! "But, I am sure you two can stick together. Two Slytherins together are good, despite their blood status."

"But I am a Gryffindor." I corrected, confused. Lestrange looked back at me and did a 'huh'. "What?"

"You may be a lion, but you got some snake in you, believe it or not. It's not all about books for you. It's the information you get and how you manipulate them to go your way, am I correct?" he deduced. My eyes widened at his deduction. People always taught me as a go-by-the-book girl but I had use cunning and other methods to get what I want...how did Lestrange read me when I have never spoken a word to him? Am I that easy to read? That thought put a dour on my already fallen mood. There was nothing wrong being called a Slytherin.

We saw the group with Lucius ahead of us. We three walked towards them, Robin slightly huddled close to me. Lucius was talking about our room arrangement and was explaining how they made everything Slytherin. _Of course. They don't want Salazar oppositions now that they have won_.

"I will take several of you and Lestrange will take the rest and we will show you guys your rooms. Granger, Tully, Hansen and Figueroa, you are with me. Lestrange, you got the rest." Lucius ordered and Lestrange nodded. Lestrange's team and ours separated by the Great Hall, which was closed off for the first time in my life. As we walked towards the dungeon, we walked past other Death Eaters. They were mere soldiers, bowing to Lucius Malfoy as they walked past him, and giving us sneers. Are we being separated so we won't create problems?

"Now, there are only four of you. Hansen and Figueroa are to partner up because Tully has partnered up with Granger. Your rooms will be at Slytherin sleeping quarters and the common room is for you to use but I will be there, monitoring you. Tomorrow, you will receive your timetable. All the classes are in the same place so you don't need anyone holding your hand." explained Lucius as we descended down to where Slytherin house was located. I scoffed.

"No one wants to hold your hand, Mr. Malfoy." I said and he turned to look at me with a smirk but he didn't comment back. After giving the password, which I didn't hear sadly, he led us through the common room and up the stairs that led to two rooms opposite to each other. He assigned Hansen and Figueroa the room on the right while Robin and I got the one of the left. We checked out our room, fearing that it will resemble a prison cell, when it actually was the opposite. Our eyes widened to see two queen sized bed with a night table in between. Under the bed was luscious green carpet that was contrasting beautifully with the gray walls. It was slightly cold but comforter looked nice and comfy. On the other side of the room held a huge vanity table and a door adjacent to it was probably the bathroom.

"You got to be joking me. This is a prank, right? He is going to flick his wrist and this amazing room will vanish to reveal the true interior." muttered Robin, touching the comforter. That would be so cruel as I felt the cool, gray stone run under my finger.

"They wanted you guys to have cots but I convinced them against that idea because after a hard day of work with your enemies, you need some kind of comfort afterwards, am I right?" the voice of Lucius Malfoy answered from behind us. Robin turned red; Lucius had heard her and he was smirking at her.

"Well, we mudbloods can't have everything good, huh?" I asked, rhetorically. Lucius nodded, a false sympathy filled smile gracing his face. I gave him a glare back.

"Well, I will see you two tomorrow morning at the common room at 9 sharp! If late by one minute, imagine corporal punishment from the hands of Rodolphus, husband to former Bellatrix." Robin turned pale at the sound of that but I was totally frozen. Lucius looked over and our eyes caught.

He knew what I was thinking about and a flash of guilt ran behind those cold gray eyes. I steeled myself and looked away. It was quiet for a while, I could feel Robin's confusion at the heavy atmosphere. "What about books?" I asked, changing the atmosphere, making the heavy feel in the air to disintegrate.

"You will be given books tomorrow in the common room. You guys might not have the same periods but you guys have the same classes." He explained, wiping his right shoulder. "I will be going. Do not be late!" With that, he turned around swiftly, his long, expensive robe bellowing from the sudden movement. As the door closed, we saw his flitting hair vanish.

Robin turned around to look at me, her eyes wide in fear. I gave her a soft, reassuring smile. She gave a hesitant one back, not assured at all. "When will we receive our Dark Mark?" Her voice was weak and trembling. Her eyes glistened but I could see her clench her teeth to keep the tears at bay. I didn't know how to comfort her. I can't say 'all will be better' when we were surrounded by Death Eaters and their strong magic. I can't say anything without having my wand with me. _Look at me, the smart one of the Golden Trio, trying (miserably) to comfort a frightened girl_.

"I am sure tomorrow before we begin our classes. One can hope that the punishments of disobedience is not severe but...as it saddens me to say, I feel like hope has abandoned us."


End file.
